New Playlist Five
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: Song Fic Chalenge. Puppyshipping. Enjoy.


I don't own Yugioh or any of the songs, but I do own the iPod used to

get the songs.

Warning: Yaoi, American names, and all around confuzzledness

I Will Buy You A New Life

by Everclear

(Pairings TristanXSerenity DukeXSerenity(past tense) TristanXDuke

KaibaXJoey and sibling love(but not like love love...just care)

Joey thought about Serenity a lot. All that they had been through. How

he didn't actually win the money for her operation, Yugi did, but he

still used it. How the world told her she needed money to be happy. How

both of them had experienced Christmas's where they only got one

present, and that was getting to be together. But he didn't like

remembering those. He remembers her calling in the middle of the night

crying because she was so scared of going blind. He wanted to be there

for her. How he still hadn't told her that he and Kaiba were...well he

didn't actually know what you would call what they were. He thought

about all the things he would want to get her, but he had no money so

ultimately he could never do those things. He knew about Tristan and

Duke even if she hadn't told him about their relationships. But that

had never worked because Tristan and Duke had finally confessed to each

other their love. Even though those two together creeped him out, he

was glad that they were away from his sister. If he could get Serenity

stuff, like gardens, flowers, cars, houses, or a new life all together.

If he could do that and just make her forget all about their past. But

he couldn't so all he could do was spend time with her. He could pick

her flowers, and take her on walks, and buy her ice cream if he had the

cash. And slowly, slowly, help her forget her old life. And move onto

the new one.

Uptown Girl

by Billy Joel

(Pairings KaibaXJoey)

Kaiba. He was a whole other topic. Rich and completely out of someone

like Joey's league. But for some reason he

was...well...sleeping...er...well..knudge-knugde-wink-winking with him.

Joey couldn't understand at all. Kaiba had anything he wanted...and he

kinda wanted Joey. It was strange. But Kaiba was still Kaiba. He would

still belittle Joey, and insult, even in the tenderest moments. But

that was a given. And Joey would put up with it. Because he was in love

with him. But he would never admit it. Because Kaiba was bossy, a

narcissist, and snobby. And no matter how much Joey loved him that

would never change. But Joey was fine with that. Because his rich,

snobby personality was one of the reasons they started...having

altercations to begin with.

Cherry Oh Baby

UB40

(Pairings KaibaXJoey)

Kaiba didn't love Joey. He had a need for Joey but it wasn't love. Joey

knew this/ But Joey still loved Kaiba. And he always would. Kaiba knew

this. And they could have midnight meetings, or lunch-time 'fights' but

that would never change anything. And Kaiba could lie and say he loved

Joey. And Joey could say that he hated Kaiba and he only needed him to

take his mind off of other things. But that would never change

anything. It would always be that way...Joey would never change his

feelings. But maybe...just maybe Kaiba would.

Three Little Birds

by Bob Marley

(Pairing KaibaXJoey)

Of course in the beginning it wasn't easy. Joey was the first to

confess. Kaiba laughed in his face. Then proceeded to fuck with his

head. On some days he would be nice then others he would act like Joey

was the shit on the crap on the shoe of the underbelly of society. Joey

just kept telling himself that everything was going to alright. Even

though he knew it wouldn't be. But slowly Kaiba became a bit less

mentally confusing. Instead he became physically confusing. He would

Fuck Joey senseless or so sweetly Joey would think that Kaiba loved

him. Sometimes he would kiss Joey so romantically that Joey would think

Kaiba was actually human. Then others times he would shove Joey against

a wall and proceeded to try and suck Joey's lungs out through his

mouth. Joey just told himself that everything was going to be alright.

But every night before Joey would go to sleep he would look at the

bruises or the love marks or the hickeys or the love bites and wonder

if it really was going to be.

A Matter of Trust

Billy Joel

(Pairing KaibaXJoey)

Of course everyone could see the bruises, but Joey did well covering

the bites and hickeys. Yugi would ask, Bakura would wonder, and Tea

would gossip, but all of them would get the same answer.

"I got in a fight."

Which was somewhat true. He got in a fight. A fight he would lose, but

a fight nonetheless. Sometimes it would end in the dirt, or Kaiba's

bedroom floor, or the carpet of Kaiba;s office, or in the interior of

Kaiba's limo, but in the end Joey was on the bottom and Kaiba was on

top. And Joey was hurt.

Of course he prided himself on knowing that he never once lied to

Kaiba. He made sure to tell the truth...or sometimes half truths, but

he always tried to be truthful. Like when getting rug burn being asked

in Kaiba's sexy voice if what he was doing felt good and most of it did

but the rug-burn was getting to him so he said no and everything was

ended for that day.

And Kaiba was oh so cynical and mean and terrible, and Joey knew Kaiba

didn't trust him at all. Repeatedly he would break Joey's heart, but

Joey didn't care. "If that's what you must do so I can earn you trust,

then break my heart if you must." Joey thought somberly after being

kicked out of Kaiba's house for the bazzilioneth time.

Half of the time it seemed that there were to many problems, and that

Kaiba was so doubtful that he purposely cut Joey out.

Love between those two was non-exist-ant. All Joey's love was fizzled

out by Kaiba's harshness. And they weren't going to lie to each other

by trying to act civil. They would be a happy sweet couple. They would

even be a couple. The way they fought in front of people also wasn't a

lie. Every word and thing said or done was true right at that moment.

Kaiba could ignore the pain because Joey sucked at insulting, but Joey

couldn't. But he never said anything to Kaiba, because he would appear

to weak. And not saying anything means you can't lie. Or so Joey

believed.

The Sweet Escape

by Gwen Stefani

(Pairing: SethXJono)

Jono ran. He wouldn't turn around. He needed to get away from him past

and he would cross vast deserts as long as it meant getting away. It

was a much simpler time, when they didn't do big studies on the human

body, so poor Jono had no idea that a person could only go three days

without water.

He woke up in a beautifully furnished room. A dark skinned man with

dark brown hair and cold blue eyes was staring at him. By the way the

man was dressed he had to be royalty.

"You're going to die." the man said coldly.

This man was truly beautiful. Jono couldn't stop staring. "Okay blue

eyed angel." Jono said sadly. His voice was raspy.

"Don't talk." the man said harshly. "That will use up your strength."

"How do you know?" Jono mouthed. "And what is your name?"

"The Gods have told me you only have a few minutes left of life. You

have obviously not eaten or drank anything. And my name is Seth."

Jono closed his eyes sadly. "Will you at least give me something Seth?

Since I am going to die?" he mouthed.

"Yes, I'll fetch you something to drink right now."

"No. Then you would probably be gone when I die. Would you kiss me?"

Seth leaned down a lightly kissed the boy. Then the boy took a ragged

breath and died.

"Normally you would have protested." Atem said coming out from the

shadows.

Seth ran his hand against the boy's face. "Yes, but he was very

beautiful. I hope if I live again I will be able to be closer with him."

Atem just smiled. He remembered Seto and Joey.

"Closer, you may be," Atem said out loud. "but I doubt Joey would ever

ask Seto to kiss him." he thought to himself.

Dare you to Move

by Switchfoot

(Pairing KaibaXJoey)

Joey got up slowly from Kaiba's bed. It was the first time he had been

allowed to sleep the whole night without being kicked out. It was a

strange experience. Kaiba wasn't there so Joey had no idea where to go.

If Mokuba was home and happened to see Joey...Joey shivered at the

thought of what Kaiba might do. Joey couldn't exactly figure out why

Kaiba had let him stay over. Last night they had a fight and Joey had

screamed, "I love you, so freaking much that it hurts, but you don't

love me at all!" Kaiba had then coldly told him to go to bed. Joey had

expected to be reprimanded, but nothing had happened. Kaiba had crawled

in bed with Joey and they had fallen asleep cuddled together. Joey was

confused. Then he saw the note. He read it, and tears came to his eyes.

Crazy

by Gnarls Barkley

(Pairing KaibaXJoey)

(First one in Kaiba POV)

"I must be crazy." Kaiba thought as he worked on paper work. "I didn't

reprimand the Mutt, and I left that stupid note for him. And told

Mokuba about our relationship! I mean Mokuba had already known, but

nevertheless it was still awkward. And Joey's friends..." Kaiba's eyes

widened. "I am so thankful today is a Sunday."

Mutt-

I thought I needed you solely for my physical needs, but I need you for

more than that. I love you. enough to put up with how annoying you are.

Now don't be stupid and go bark to all your friends about it. I love

you like someone would love a puppy that peed on expensive furniture.

Mokuba most likely knows of our relationship, or I have shooed him out

of the house so feel free to leave. Or stay. I didn't exactly get to

play last night so I wouldn't mind playing tonight. If you don't think

you'll be to sore Monday morning.

-Kaiba

Before He Cheats

by Carrie Underwood

(Pairing DukeXTristan KaibaXJoey mentioned)

Tristan looked angry. Duke looked really depressed. Serenity looked

guilty. Joey looked tired. And sore. Kaiba looked pissed.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well...Why are you at my brother's house?" Serenity asked.

"That's a good question." Duke said trying to get off topic.

"Who cares? Joey, I need you to settle an argument for me." Tristan

said still sounding angry.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay well Duke kissed Serenity, so I got angry and I totaled one of

his cars. He says that was really stupid of me, so I said no sex for a

month."

"Serenity!" Joey said turning his head towards his sister. "Why would

you kiss Duke?!"

"Well," she said looking really guilty. "I am trying to get into

modeling, so I thought if I was seen with Duke I might get some people

who would want me as a model."

Joey sighed. Serenity, that was stupid. I'm to tired to deal with this

problem." Joey and Kaiba closed the door to Joey's apartment.

The trio kept knocking. Kaiba angrily opened the door. "Serenity, don't

be an attention whore. Tristan, don't be a angry prude." Duke, you have

enough money to buy a whole car company, especially since a lot of them

are being affected by the economical failure. So go away." He angrily

slammed the door.

"So Kaiba and Joey are doing each other!" Duke said with laugh.

Serenity and Tristan just glared at him.

Runaway Love

by Ludacris

(Pairing KaibaXJoey)

When Joey was younger he would run away constantly. Whether it be from

his abusive mother or his irresponsible drunken father. Sometimes it

was running from bullies. On good days it was just from girls who were

angry with him. After the divorce, he would be running away from the

pitiful looks his father would give him or the drunken apologetic sobs

from his father. Then there was running away from gangs. Then there was

running away from Yugi when he stole his puzzle. There was running away

from ghosts and boulders during Pegasus's game. Trying to get away from

Marik's mind control. Trying to get away from Mai and Tea. Running away

from an angry father when he spent the money on his sister instead of

on his college. Running from angry teachers. But now he had somewhere

to run to. Kaiba would always take him in. And he could ignore the

insults because he could feel comfortable around Kaiba. So as he

snuggled into his lover late at night he let out a content sigh as he

fell asleep.

(i apologize for any spelling errors.)


End file.
